August 9, 2014
The UFFL released the Season 1 Scouting Report for all eligible draftees. Note - The UFFL does not promote nor support natural or accidental discrimination by species, size, gender, creed, political status, or otherwise. As a result, minimal information about each draft candidate is listed on this page. 1.Coby Carson CB ***** *PROS: elite level speed and tackling *CONS: undersized 2.Pat Snow CB *** *PROS: above average speed and tackling *CONS: questions of player development 3.Mark Heineken CB **.5 *PROS: above average INT ability *CONS: slightly below average speed 4.William Tancreti DL **** *PROS: above average rushing *CONS: concerns about short stature 5.Chaos Husky DL ** *PROS: lots of potential for growth *CONS: below average rushing, undersized 6.Kennith Shrader '''DL ***** *PROS: excellent speed and strength, size *CONS: youth, relative inexperience 7.Justin Brown' DL *** *PROS: good height, potential for growth *CONS: slightly below average rushing 8.'Draco Zingora' K **.5 *PROS: excellent outlook for growth *CONS: average kick strength and accuracy 9.'Virginia Pratt' K ***.5 *PROS: above average kick strength, accuracy *CONS: relative inexperience 10.'Kris Clueton' K ****.5 *PROS: above average kick strength, accuracy *CONS: issues with public relations 11.'Thalia Perez' K **.5 *PROS: average kick strength, high ceiling *CONS: slightly below average accuracy 12.' ' LB **** *PROS: above average speed and tackling *CONS: concerns over longevity 13.'Mox Prowler' LB **.5 *PROS: average speed, good size, potential *CONS: below average tackling, youth 14.'Toby Otternator' LB **.5 *PROS: slightly above average tackling *CONS: slightly below average speed 15.'Kelley Rowe' LB ***.5 *PROS: above average speed, tackling *CONS: questions about potential for improvement 16.'Artemis Griner' LB ***** *PROS: elite level speed, tackling *CONS: low ceiling for further development 17.'Darren Hibbard' OL ****.5 *PROS: above average blocking *CONS: slow potential for development 18.'Odell Schmitt OL ****.5 *PROS: above average blocking *CONS: slow potential for development 19.Miles Redman' OL *** *PROS: above average blocking *CONS: undersized, questions about ceiling 20.'Leonard Winters' OL **.5 *PROS: ideal size, potential for development *CONS: below average blocking 21.'Moose Roberts OL **.5 *PROS: average blocking, growth potential *CONS: below average pass protection 22.Laxton Leopardo' P ***.5 *PROS: average kick accuracy *CONS: slightly below average kick strength 23.'Jamie Hodges' P *** *PROS: excellent development potential *CONS: slightly below average kick strength, accuracy 24.'Joe Bowers' QB *** *PROS: elite pass power, above average concentration *CONS: below average accuracy, speed, longevity 25.'Edisun Zeta' QB * *PROS: development potential, youth *CONS: long term project, height 26.'Kiedo Masquarde' QB ***.5 *PROS: above average pass power, accuracy, speed *CONS: height 27.'Darius Smith' QB **** *PROS: above average pass power, accuracy, speed *CONS: longevity 28.'Andrew Calder' QB ** *PROS: average strength, speed *CONS: below average pass power, turnovers 29.'Flip Penguinator' QB **.5 *PROS: above average pass power *CONS: turnovers 30.'Aspen Redfield' QB ***.5 *PROS: above average passing, speed *CONS: average turnover rate 31.'Draco Lindwurm' QB ** *PROS: height, average pass power *CONS: below average speed, turnovers 32.'Christina Carson' QB **** *PROS: elite pass accuracy, concentration *CONS: size 33.'John Cameron' QB ***.5 *PROS: above average passing, speed *CONS: injury concerns 34.'Serathin Blackfeather' RB **.5 *PROS: average speed, agility *CONS: below average acceleration, turnovers 35.'Samantha Castora' RB ***.5 *PROS: above average speed, catching *CONS: size 36.'Isaac Sierra' RB *** *PROS: above average speed *CONS: below average catching, turnovers 37.'Seddrick Galloway' RB **.5 *PROS: above average strength, concentration *CONS: below average speed, agility 38.'Terra Eavens' S *** *PROS: above average coverage *CONS: average tackling 39.'Everett Sims' S *** *PROS: above average tackling *CONS: size 40.'Nemarru Bakari' TE **.5 *PROS: above average receiving, size *CONS: slow development 41.'Nash Pony' TE **** *PROS: above average receiving, size, blocking *CONS: slow development 42.'Liam Palanturas' TE **.5 *PROS: height, above average receiving, concentration *CONS: size 43.'Delph Adler' WR *** *PROS: across the board well-rounded, height *CONS: longevity 44.'Patrick Penguinator' WR **.5 *PROS: above average receiving, concentration *CONS: below average speed, acceleration 45.'Koriun Masquarde' WR **.5 *PROS: above average receiving *CONS: turnovers 46.'Flint Kurosawa' WR *** *PROS: above average speed, agility *CONS: below average receiving, concentration 47.'Alex Kangaroo' WR *** *PROS: above average receiving *CONS: size, longevity 48.'Kova Lewdko' WR **.5 *PROS: average speed, acceleration *CONS: slightly below average receiving 49.'Olen Reuyters' WR *** *PROS: above average receiving, concentration *CONS: average speed, acceleration 50.'Jacqueline Knight''' WR *** *PROS: above average speed, acceleration *CONS: below average receiving, concentration